


and i remember

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Nostalgia, Remem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: Why do humans continue to bleed after their last breaths, why does it splatter? Why can they not rest in peace, not in pieces they lie and broken they leave their loved ones? Why is she always left behind after the Miraculous Heroes turn into legends?





	and i remember

The thing about being the catalyst to heroism; you never truly die.

In a sense, you become the ideal of humans; ageless, godlike, infinite in what was, and what can repeat in eons to come. Despite being smaller than a child’s palm, you are somehow more powerful than any sword, any bomb, any weapon that can cut and cause the sun to cook your blood in the streets of your childhood.

And Tikki sees this. She sees heroes and heroines alike, moulded to suit the needs of the many and the tribulations of the few. She sees rebellion in putting back a little sugar for your family at the workplace; in the solider who refuses to raise his sword at proclaimed guilty parties with no just for the unjust. He who flinches at violence, but takes up arms to become a shield for the few.

Weapons change. She does not. Humans change. She cannot.

But her eyes…

God, do they get older. 

Red banners with black spots; it is never a black banner with red spots.

_(Why do humans continue to bleed after their last breaths, why does it splatter? Why can they not rest in peace, not in pieces they lie and broken they leave their loved ones? Why is she always left behind after the Miraculous Heroes turn into legends?)_

Joan, oh, beautiful Joan… why did you let your body shut down, and so young?

Tikki remembers. She remember, not _A Truth,_ but _the_ truth.

(The art of clarity; you remember every detail, and you cannot forget that _they are dead._ )

Tikki remembers their beauty and the ugliness, all at once, and never again.

Her small hand traces over the pictures, the sketches that Marinette did in the name of research. This small book, a trove of memories and a treasure to be buried in the deep recesses of her mind.

“…Tikki?”

Her big blue eyes snap up, seeing Marinette tilting her head to look at her. Black hair spills over her shoulder, raven lines that blur into the night, and Tikki…

_One day, she’ll fade into that vast sky._

“Yes?”

“Did you remember something sad?”

Tikki smiles, wistful and old. 

“That, and then some.”

“Ah.”

Marinette leans against her pillow, and behind her, the glass lets the shine of the stars spill out over her skin.


End file.
